1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mounting bracket assembly and more particularly to a mounting bracket assembly for attaching a luminaire support arm or pipe to a support pole with the support pole being comprised of wood, concrete, metal or composite/fiberglass.
2. Description of the Related Art
Streetlights or luminaires are usually mounted at the end of a support arm or support pipe which is attached at its other end to a support pole by a mounting bracket. If the support pole is wood, the mounting bracket must be screwed or bolted to the support pole. Frequently, the support pipe and mounting bracket are welded together at the factory which requires that both the support pole and mounting bracket be lifted to the upper end of the pole for attachment thereto. The fact that the support pipe and mounting bracket are of welded construction severely detracts from the vertical and angular adjustability of the support pipe with respect to the mounting bracket. Additionally, the conventional mounting brackets are of a welded construction which may result in the bracket having a heat affected zone around the weld which may result in lowering the fatigue resistance of the bracket.